


Luxe(s)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Point de chute [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il entre dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte à clef. Pas parce que c’est nécessaire, juste parce qu’il peut le faire. (Saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxe(s)

Avant, il y avait le luxe. C’était une sculpture qui s’intégrait à la perfection dans le décor de son appartement, un verre d’excellent whisky, les lignes d’un plan qui s’assemblaient comme par magie, le curieux sentiment de sécurité qui l’étreignait lorsqu’il regardait la pluie s’abattre contre les baies vitrées de son salon... Ca formait un tout et il l’appréciait, mais sans y prêter d’attention particulière tant c’était devenu chose acquise.

-*-

La chambre de motel est plus que correcte. Ca n’a rien de l’Oriental Bangkok, mais elle est plus que correcte. Deux lits et un canapé, propre, spacieuse, équipée d’un poste de télé pleinement fonctionnel (ce qui n’est pas forcément une bonne chose considérant le fait qu’ils sont en train de batailler pour le contrôle de la télécommande, mais il ne va pas gâcher son plaisir avec ce genre de détails), une plante verte à peu près en vie et une salle de bains avec une porte qui ferme à clef.

Il entre dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte à clef. Pas parce que c’est nécessaire, juste parce qu’il peut le faire. La pièce sent bizarrement la cerise et est humide et embuée. Un troupeau d’otaries semble être passé par là, mais ils ont eu la prévenance, toutefois, de lui laisser des serviettes propres et du savon. Il entend un boum quand, dans la chambre, quelqu’un heurte la paroi puis il y a un bref éclat de rire et le son de la télé qui change soudain de rythme. Il ignore qui vient de remporter la partie, mais il sourit.

Il enlève ses vêtements et les jette en un tas désordonné à l’autre extrémité de la petite pièce ; il n’a pas l’intention de les utiliser de nouveau. Il ne sait pas trop s’il déteste le costume pour avoir été coincé dedans pendant des jours et des jours ou s’il l’aime pour avoir rempli son office, mais il doute qu’un nettoyage même minutieux puisse le rendre de nouveau présentable.

Il entre dans la baignoire et tourne les boutons de la douche. L’eau jaillit et tombe en cascade sur le sommet de son crâne, le jet épais et continu, et il ferme les yeux. Le plaisir incomparable de l’eau qui coule à une température constante, avec une pression convenable, et la quiétude de ne pas avoir à surveiller ses arrières. Il s’appuie contre le mur ; le carrelage est froid sous ses épaules mais il se réchauffe rapidement et même la douleur persistante sur son omoplate, là où la chair a été réduite en charpie, semble s’estomper. Il se savonne (et comprend d’où vient la curieuse odeur de cerise) et regarde les tensions accumulées de trois années disparaître dans la bonde avec la mousse. Il s’en créera d’autres, aucun doute à avoir là-dessus, mais en attendant, il a décidé de profiter du moment.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste comme ça, sans bouger, mais ça doit être excessivement long car quelqu’un frappe contre la porte et une voix mi-inquiète mi-amusée demande : « Michael ? Tout va bien, là-dedans ? » Tout va très bien. Il élève un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit de l’eau et réalise, en voyant la peau de ses doigts fripée et ratatinée, qu’il est grand temps qu’il sorte de là.

Il enfile des vêtements propres, un pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches courtes. Ce n’est que pour ce soir, mais les manches courtes, après avoir été enfermé dans un costume par une température de four, sont quasi-nirvaniques.

Il y a des hamburgers et des pizzas sur la petite table dans la chambre, rien de sophistiqué pour un premier vrai repas depuis plusieurs jours mais il ne va pas s’en plaindre. D’autant que Linc, avec un clin d’oeil, pousse dans sa direction une salade. Gigantesque, avec des feuilles de Romaine vert tendre, des oeufs, des tomates, des dés de fromage, des croûtons... la totale. Il commence par la salade. Avant, il l’aurait gardée pour la fin mais aujourd’hui, il évite de garder les meilleures choses pour après. Parce qu’il a appris que parfois, il n’y a pas de "après".

Il sent des mains lui remonter son tee-shirt dans le dos, jusqu’en haut pour dénuder l’omoplate droite, et il entend un claquement de langue désapprobateur lorsque l’on découvre la plaie à vif et à nu. On l’oblige à retirer à moitié le vêtement pour dégager l’épaule et il fait passer son verre de sa main droite à sa main gauche le temps de plier docilement le coude et sortir le bras de la manche. Il ne se retourne pas pour savoir qui nettoie la plaie et fait le bandage, parce que ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce qui compte, c’est que l’un d’eux le fasse. Et, constate-t-il en renfilant le tee-shirt, c’était une bonne idée, il se sent effectivement mieux ainsi. Encore mieux.

Il s’approprie sans rien demander le lit qui se trouve le plus près de la fenêtre. De toute façon, ils n’ont pas l’air d’avoir envie de se coucher, ils discutent à mi-voix, assis sur le sofa ou par terre, en finissant les beignets, sodas et milk-shakes. Il prévoit quelques cas d’estomacs plombés, pour demain.

Il bascule en arrière, en direction des oreillers, et s’arrête environ trois centimètres avant que ses épaules ne les touchent. Il a presque oublié que dormir sur le dos n’est pas l’option la plus confortable. Demi-tour et il s’installe sur le ventre, les bras renfermés autour des oreillers, la joue enfouie dedans, le drap remonté sur lui mais les couvertures repoussées au pied du lit. Il fait trop chaud pour les couvertures. Le matelas ferme mais pas trop, les draps frais et crissant, le léger souffle d’air qui entre par la fenêtre entrouverte et le chuintement de leurs conversations. Il laisse échapper un grognement de bien-être qui frôle l’indécence et il entend, à l’autre bout de la pièce, un petit rire en écho.

Il pensait qu’il s’endormirait dès qu’il serait propre, rassasié et en position horizontale, mais non. Il ferme les yeux et ne s’endort pas ce qui, d’une certaine façon, n’est pas plus mal. Parce qu’il est tellement bien pour la première fois depuis tellement de temps qu’il a envie d’en profiter un peu.

Il y a un creux dans les discussions et quelqu’un bouge, traverse la chambre jusqu’à lui, se penche sur lui. Linc. Il reconnaît le bruit de ses pas, sa présence, bien que le parfum de cerise un peu... inhabituel qu’il traîne à sa suite brouille les pistes. Il n’ouvre pas les yeux, la respiration contrôlée, même en sentant un mouvement près de lui. Linc. Il n’est plus en prison, il n’a plus besoin de s’inquiéter de ce que font les gens qui bougent juste à côté de lui. Pour cette nuit, en tout cas. C’est une bonne chose car ses muscles sont si délicieusement et parfaitement lourds qu’il ne pourrait pas bouger si sa vie en dépendait.

Un clic résonne lorsque Linc éteint la lampe de chevet, plongeant la tête de lit dans une semi pénombre, et la couleur sous ses paupières closes passe du rouge foncé au noir doré. De l’autre côté de la chambre, la conversation reprend, un ton en dessous. Il s’étire de tout son long dans le lit et sourit.

-*-

Maintenant, il y a des luxes et il chérit chacun d’entre eux.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit durant la saison 2. Le "ils" (que j’ai soigneusement éviter de détailler, à l’exception de Lincoln, parce que je voulais que ça reste flou) est supposé, outre Lincoln, faire référence à LJ. Et peut-être à Sara Tancredi.


End file.
